Life During the Tournament
by Wind Syren
Summary: What do bladers do during a tournament when they're not blading? New tournament, new teams, and high school. Watch out.
1. Chapter 1

Life During the Tournament

Disclaimer: um... I don't own beyblade—or anything else with you see that has references that can possibly be outside my imagination.

Ch. 1 Reception

"Damn it…"

Ray was reading an email he had just received.

"Why is she so stupid?"

Ray was rereading the email when the door burst open.

"Hey Ray," said Tyson, "hurry up! We gotta leave for New York today."

Ray quickly closed his email inbox. He would deal with that later.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," said Ray.

Two hours later, the five Bladebreakers were all sitting on a flight to New York. Tyson was eating a snack, while Kenny worked on his laptop. Max and Ray were sitting in the two seats behind them. Max was staring out the window, while Ray seemed to be asleep. And Kai was just being Kai- eyes closed, but not asleep.

"What are you doing?"

Max had grown bored staring out the window, and was now looking over Kenny's shoulder, at the laptop.

"Watching our latest practices," said Kenny, pointing at the small video box that was open, "this year is going to be a real challenge."

"What do you mean?" asked Tyson, as he was just finishing his snack.

Kenny sighed. "Well we have our old teams like The White Tigers, and The All Stars- but then we have a few new teams."

"Like?" asked Tyson.

"Well…" said Kenny, "there's this gang in New York. They're called the Blade Raiders. They're supposedly entering a team in the tournament."

Hearing this, Ray shifted in his seat.

"They can't be that tough," said Tyson.

"Don't underestimate them," Ray said. Everyone turned to look ay him. "I've heard about them. No one has ever lost to a member of that gang."

They all fell silent, thinking.

"We will be landing shortly," said a voice through the speaker.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm…" said a girl with black hair that had red streaks in it, "you've got to be kidding me."

"What now Dierdra" asked a girl with red hair.

Dierdra looked over at her friend.

"Ray hasn't responded to me yet," she said, "figures. Right Kit?"

"I wouldn't know. He's your brother," said Kit, "but if he's anything like you…"

Dierdra glared at Kit.

"We should be focusing on this tournament," said Kit, looking over her shoulder, "Selene? Aeris?"

"What," said a girl with dark brown hair, and pink highlights.

"Selene," said Kit, in recognition, "where's Aeris?"

A girl with black hair jumped down from a box, four feet up in the air.

"Yep?" she said.

"We should be practicing," said Kit, "we need to win this tournament."

Dierdra closed the laptop she had been using to check her emails. She handed it back to Aeris.

"Give this back to whoever you took it from," she said.

Aeris smiled and nodded.

Dierdra looked at Kit. "We have that party thing we have to go to tonight," she said, "a reception, held by that Dickenson guy. Meet the teams or something like that."

"And why do we have to go?" asked Selene.

Dierdra shrugged. "The thing is at 8 tonight, and I know we have to show up. Besides," she closed her eyes, "I need to speak to m brother."

Kit got off the wall she was leaning on. "I guess I'll have to see my cousin as well," she said, "I don't know how that idiot ended up being world champion."

"Tonight should be interesting," said Aeris, smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa, check out the buffet!" said Tyson.

"Tyson no- not yet," said Kenny.

Looking around, they saw that a lot of teams had shown up. Many of them looked familiar.

Tyson began naming them. "White Tigers, All Stars, Majestics-"

"Tyson, we should really go find our table," said Kenny.

By now Max had also started naming the teams. "Dude, even the Saint Shields- and the Blitzkrieg Boys, and Barthez Battalion."

"Enough already," said Kenny.

"Who are they?" asked Max.

The other four looked in the direction where Max was looking.

Four girls had walked.

"Those are the Blade Raiders," said Ray.

The apparent leader of the group had red hair, and green, cat- like eyes. Another member of the team had long black hair with red streaks, which she had tied back. Her dark, brown eyes were also cat- like. A third girl had dark, brown hair, with pink highlights. Her purple eyes were wolf- like. The last girl had black hair, and seemingly black eyes. She appeared to be wearing a black trench coat. What set her apart from the others was that she had a smile on her face.

They looked at them for a minute, then Tyson ran forward.

"Kit!" he shouted.

"The red- haired girl turned with a look on her face that said, 'oh no.'

Tyson gave the girl a hug. She stood there for a minute, then said, "Get- off- me." she pushed Tyson off her. Tyson stepped back.

"Guys, this is my cousin Kit," said Tyson.

"Hi," said Max.

Ray only nodded. It was the girl with the red streaks who caught his attention.

"Let's go," said Kit.

Kit and her team mates were about to walk off when Tyson practically shouted something again. "Hey wait- you haven't introduced your friends!"

Kit rolled her eyes.

"Dierdra," she said, pointing at the girl with red streaks, "Selene," the girl with pink highlights, "and Aeris," the black haired girl. They walked off before Tyson could ask any more questions.

"Why we leave?" asked Dierdra, "that was my chance to talk to my brother."

"I had to get away from Tyson," said Kit.

"Who's that team we're sharing a table with?" asked Dierdra, stopping.

"The Majestics," said Aeris, "ya know, the rich kids."

"Meaning we have to be, ahem, polite during this dinner," said Selene.

Dierdra shook her head.

The next hour involved everyone eating. Then people left their tables to meet others (as instructed by the "officials").

Kit was walking through a crowd, purposely taking detours to avid Tyson. This latest detour had someone standing in her way.

"Excuse me," she said.

It was Kai. He looked down at her. "Aren't you Tyson's cousin?" he asked.

"Yeah so?" she said, turning slightly red, "I need to get through."

Kai moved out of her way, allowing her to go through. He continued to watch her as he walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the room, Dierdra pulled out her headphones. She was barely aware of everything that was happening to her. Or who she was walking into.

Dierdra fell backwards, with nothing for her to grab onto. She looked up and saw that Oliver of the Majestics was also on the ground. He as just getting up.

"Sorry," he said. He held out his hand.

"I'm OK," she said. Dierdra tried to get up, but with nothing to hang onto, she reluctantly took Oliver's hand.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're Dierdra, aren't you?" asked Oliver.

Dierdra nodded, walking away.

"Hey Dierdra!"

"Now what," said Dierdra, turning around. She saw that it was Ray, not Oliver.

"Hello brother," she said, smiling.

"We need to talk," said Ray, pulling Dierdra's arm.

Ray pulled his sister into a side room.

"What?" she said, when Ray closed the door.

"What?" Ray repeated," I received an email from you, saying you joined a gang. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Excuse me?" asked Dierdra, angrily.

"Entering the tournament with a newly formed gang- which sounds like it's already done a few less than good deeds," said Ray.

"You're in the tournament too," said Dierdra," you're not the only one in the family who knows how to beyblade."

"That's not the issue here," said Ray.

"What then? My team isn't exactly what you thought it would be? Get real Ray, what did you think was going to happen? You know I would start too," said Dierdra.

"Would start too?" asked Ray.

"Beyblading," said Dierdra, "twins have a habit of doing things that the same."

"I'd never join a gang," said Ray.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be like you Ray," said Dierdra.

Ray fell silent at once.

"No comment?" asked Dierdra.

"You didn't turn out differently," said Ray.

"What?" Dierdra looked confused.

"We're not that different Dierdra," said Ray, "I used to be like you. You have the same attitude I once had."

Dierdra didn't have an answer. She just turned and opened the door.

"I'm sorry I'm not what you expected," she said, "it's been years Ray, how did you think I was going to turn out?"

She walked out, leaving Ray alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the night passed without anything serious going wrong. By the end of the night, many bladders were anxious to leave.

"Tyson, can we leave? Now?"

"Why Ray?"

Tyson looked at Ray in surprise.

"This thing is done, let's get out of here," said Ray.

Tyson looked at Kai. "Well?"

"There was no point in coming to this reception," said Kai, "we were going to meet them in the tournament anyway."

"Okay," said Tyson, "lemme just go say bye to Kit."

"I don't think she'll want to talk," said Ray. He wasn't in the nmood to go looking for the Blade Raiders, not when is sister wasn't in good mood.

Tyson shrugged. "I guess I'll see her later then," he said.

"Ray what's up?" asked Max, "you're normally happy at these things."

"Just ran into someone, that's all," he said

"Who?" asked Kenny.

"Just someone," said Ray.

"Dude who?" asked Tyson, "was it family? Like I saw Kit?"

"Never mind," said Ray.

"Tell us Ray," said Max, "we'll end up facing whoever it is in the tournament."

"It's just my sister OK?"

"Really?" said Tyson, "what does she look like?"

"She's my twin," said Ray, "go figure that out."

"You have a twin?" asked Max, "what's her name?"

"Dierdra," said Ray.

The whole group fell silent.

"Dierdra?" asked Kenny, "As in Deirdra from the Blade Raiders?"

"How many other Dierdra's are there?" said Ray.

No one said anything for a few minutes.

Then Tyson said, "I didn't know you had a twin."

"Look can we just go?" asked ray, "I really don't feel like talking to her again tonight."

"Well, all right then," said Tyson.

With one last glance into the room, the team left.

End of chapter1

Ch2- courtyard


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: same as before- I don't own beyblade

Ch2. Courtyard

"Tyson!" shouted Kenny.

Tyson jumped. He had been sleeping under the tree.

"Will you concentrate?" Kenny almost shouted again. He glanced at Ray. He had already demolished the rock he had been practicing on.

"We need to practice," said Kenny.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just taking a break," said Tyson.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kit, can we take a break?"

Selene leaned against the wall. Aeris was on the ground, her beyblade spinning in front of her. Dierdra was covered in many scratches, and she was breathing hard.

"I guess then," said Kit. Dierdra fell to her knees.

Aeris stood up.

"We've been practicing all morning," she said, "Kit, its noon, can we go get something to eat."

"Yeah, whatever," said Kit.

Dierdra wasn't listening. She still had not gotten up.

"Dierdra?" said Selene.

"Huh?" asked Dierdra, "Oh OK."

Selene shook her head. "Family issues," she said, under her breath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiro!"

Tyson jumped up and ran to his brother.

"Tyson- no," said Hiro.

"Hey Hiro, did you here? Kit's here too," said Tyson.

"Yeah," said Hiro, having already seen her when he arrived.

Hiro looked around at the exhausted Bladebreakers.

"You've been at this all morning, haven't you?" he asked.

The looks on everyone's faces gave him the answer.

"How long has it been since you all last ate?" he asked.

"Too long," said Tyson.

Hiro sighed. "Let's go then, I'll buy you guys something to eat."

"About time," said Tyson.

Ray and Kai looked as though they did not want to stop practicing.

"Come on you guys," said Max.

"I think Ray's determined to beat his sister in the tournament," Tyson whispered to Hiro.

"Ah yes," Hiro said, "I did hear about his situation. But I don't think that's exactly what he wants."

"What do you mean?" asked Tyson.

"Never mind," said Hiro, "come on, let's go."

"Where are we going to eat?" asked Max.

"At this courtyard, by the park," said Hiro, "it has fast food stands set up around it.'

One by one, the Bladebreakers left the area they were training in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I understand you want a ... normal tournament this time around, but aren't you over thinking a few things?" asked a woman, with dark, wavy hair that fell just past her shoulders. She also had dark, brown eyes.

"What do you mean Valerie?" asked Mr. Dickenson, from behind his desk.

The woman called Valerie sighed. "I looked over some of the rules you have set," she said, "and I have to wonder. Do you actually think they are going to follow these rules?"

"They won't follow them exactly as they are stated," said Mr. Dickenson, "but I do believe they will follow them to some extent. Don't forget I have known these teenagers for quite a long time."

Valerie shook her head. "But do you know teenagers in general?"

Mr. Dickenson seemed lost in thought. "Don't worry about it; I know what I'm doing."

Valerie sighed again. She realized there was no point in arguing.

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about," she said.

"Yes?"

"I realize this new tournament has introduced a few new teams," said Valerie, "and I also understand that these new teams put new strains on the bladders."

"Are you referring to the Blade Raiders?" asked Mr. Dickenson.

"Yeah," said Valerie, "Kit Kinomiya, Tyson's cousin. And-" she hesitated.

"Dierdra Kon, Ray's twin sister," finished Mr. Dickenson.

"So it's true then? Ray has a twin sister?" asked Valerie.

"You know I don't know what people find so hard to believe," said Mr. Dickenson, "Raul and Julia are twins. And a few years ago, we had King and Queen. So why is it that everyone has that reaction."

Valerie fell silent. She turned to leave.

"Look, right now I'm concerned about what would happen if those two were to go against each other," she said, "from what I've heard, Dierdra has a short temper, and a lot of anger. I can only imagine how bad that battle will be." She left the room.

Mr. Dickenson was immediately lost in thought again. 'I understand Valerie. However, that match is inevitable.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is the courtyard?" asked Kit.

The four girls at arrived at the courtyard, and were looking around. There were a few teams sitting at picnic tables, while others were sitting on the grass.

"Come on," said Kit.

They all sat down under a tree. Dierdra lay back, and put her head on her arm. Kit climbed up the tree, and sat on one of the branches. Aeris sat cross- legged on the ground. Selene leaned against the base of three.

"Hey Kit!"

"Damn it," said Kit.

Tyson was approaching the tree.

"What do you want!" shouted Kit.

"Just to say hi!" Tyson shouted back, "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"There's a reason for that," said Kit, in a low voice.

"What did you say?"

Kit glared down at her cousin. "You've said hi already," she said in loud and clear voice, "now leave me alone."

"That's mean Kit, come down from the tree and talk to me!"

"No, thank you, I'd rather stay up here!"

"KIT!"

"Family meeting!" called Hiro, in a voice louder than Tyson's or Kit's. He grabbed the back of Tyson's shirt, and began to pull him away. "You too, Kit!"

Kit hesitated. She then jumped down from the tree, and followed.

Hiro didn't stop until they were well away from anyone else. He let go of Tyson, and turned to face the two of them.

"What is going on with you two?" he asked.

"Ask Kit," said Tyson.

Kit rolled her eyes. "I'm just not, and never will be, in the mood for these kinds of attacks," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, at the reception, you literally jumped me when you gave me a hug," said Kit.

"I did not jump you," said Tyson.

"Yes, you did," said Kit.

Hiro sighed, as the two came very close to arguing.

"Look you guys," said Hiro, "I know you two don't exactly agree on many things. But this tournament is supposed to last a month, and I don't want to spend that month listening to you two bicker and argue. So you guys are going to have to learn to get along.

Kit was now glaring at him as well. She looked at Tyson.

Tyson shrugged. "I'm fine with that," he said.

Kit knew there was no point in disagreeing. "Give me another more hug like that," she said, "and you won't be able to sit down for a week. Other than that, I'll try to be friend with you. Deal?"

Tyson nodded.

They were silent for a minute. Hiro then looked over Kit's shoulder.

"We should really go back now," he said.

"I'll say," said Kit.

Hiro glanced at her. "It looks like were about to have a little showdown between the twins."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dierdra was on her feet, glaring at Ray. The remaining team members from both teams remained quiet, waiting for an argument they knew was going to happen.

All Ray had done was ask Dierdra if she was still mad at him. However, that had been enough to make her a little angrier than she already was.

"I'm sorry I upset you last night Dierdra," said Ray.

"That's all? Sorry?"

"What more do you want?" asked Ray, "honestly Dierdra, this whole thing is stupid."

Dierdra shook her head. She turned, and strode out of the courtyard. Ray ran to catch up with her.

"Dierdra," he said.

Dierdra turned around to face him. They were both in the middle of the street.

"Come on," said, pulling Ray's arm. She pulled him into a back alleyway.

"What are we doing here?" asked Ray.

Dierdra said nothing. She pulled out her beyblade.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Ray.

"Am I?" asked Dierdra.

Ray stood there and stared at his sister.

"Fine then," he said, "but I'm not holding back Dierdra."

"I don't expect you too," she said.

"And I hope I get my message across," said Ray.

"And what message is that?" asked Dierdra.

"That you're being stupid about this," said Ray.

Dierdra's eyes flashed, as she prepared to battle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 2

Ch.3 Battle


	3. Battle

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry this update took a little long, I had busy week.

Disclaimer- same as before.

Ch. 3 Battle

"Where did they go?" demanded Kit.

"Dierdra took off- Ray followed," said Max.

"I meant which way," said Kit.

Max pointed toward the road.

Kit looked around at her team mates, then looked back at Tyson.

"You do know we have to go after them right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Tyson.

Hiro was staring off into the direction Ray and Dierdra had gone. It wouldn't be very good for them to battle each other right now. But it was better that they got this battle out of the way, instead of waiting for the inevitable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let it rip!" they both shouted at the same time.

Both beyblades collided with each other. Dierdra's purple blade was pushing against Ray's with a lot of force.

"Go Tikira!" shouted Dierdra. Her bit- beast appeared over her beyblade. Ray's initial opinion was that it looked like a giant cat.

"Driger!" shouted Ray.

Ray's beyblade swerved out of the way before Dierdra's hit his.

Ray looked across to his sister. Her eyes were on the two beyblades in front of her.

"Dierdra..."

Dierdra barely looked up.

"Dierdra," Ray said again, "what is all this about?"

"What?" asked Dierdra, this time looking straight at Ray.

"Why are you so angry?"

"Shouldn't you know?" asked Dierdra, now glaring at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Ray. "Dierdra, explain it to me, I don't get it. Why are you so angry?"

"Everything you've ever done," said Dierdra, "you should've known when you left Ray."

"That's what this is about?" asked Ray, shouting over the noise from the two beyblades, "Dierdra-" Ray was staring at her in disbelief. "I can't believe you're still mad about that. It's been years!"

"Exactly Ray," said Dierdra, "years. Do you have any idea how long I was waiting? I kept hoping that you would come back. But you never did."

"I did Dierdra," said Ray, "I did come back. But by then you were already gone. Mariah told me you had left when you heard I was coming back. Dierdra, why?"

"Never mind that," said Dierdra, "Tikira!"

Her beyblade swerved around again. Ray's beyblade managed to dodge in time.

Ray looked back up at his sister to see her breathing as though she had just been running. It now occurred to him how much of an effect this battle was having on her.

"Dierdra, this needs to end," said Ray.

"So end it then," said Dierdra.

"That's not what I meant," said Ray, "Dierdra you need to let it go. That was a long time ago."

"Shut up."

"Dierdra-" Ray now noticed that Dierdra was shaking, "damn it… Go Driger!"

Ray wanted to end this battle, now that he saw the effect it was having on his sister. And there was only one way to do that…

"Driger, attack!"

Dierdra's beyblade began to wobble. Dierdra's knees also began to shake.

"Dierdra-" said Ray, "listen. I'm sorry about all that. I didn't know my leaving had that bad of an effect on you."

Dierdra didn't appear to be listening. She was just staring at the ground in a way, that Ray couldn't see her eyes.

"Dierdra?"

"Ray," she said, in a quiet voice. She looked up at Ray. Ray could now see just how tired she was.

Ray stared at his sister with an intense look, to make sure he got his point across.

"It's like I told the others Dierdra," said Ray, "I don't like hurting the people I love. I never wanted you to feel that bad."

Again Dierdra didn't answer. She just stared at Ray.

"You're my sister Dierdra," he continued, "I don't want to be fighting with you. Will you just let it go and move on?"

"Ray," said Dierdra again, now staggering. Her voice was becoming weaker. "I'm sorry." She swayed for a minute, then collapsed.

"Dierdra!" shouted Ray, as the others were now arriving.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man this hotel stocks those mini fridges pretty good." There was the sound of someone munching on something.

"Tyson, don't stuff your face in front of me, that's disgusting."

"Hey, it's good."

"How can you taste it, with how fast you're stuffing it in your mouth?" there was a sound of a struggle.

"Hey! Give it back!"

These noises made no sense to Dierdra. In fact, nothing right now made sense at all. She realized she was on a rather soft bed. How strange.

Memories of what had happened earlier filled her head.

"Oh!" she said, sitting up. She realized what a bad idea that had been when her head started spinning.

"Guys, she's up," came Aeris's voice, from somewhere to her right.

"About time," said Kit, holding what appeared to be half a sandwich.

Dierdra looked around her. They were in a hotel room.

"Go tell Hiro," said Kit, looking at Tyson, "remember he was ready to send her to the hospital."

Tyson looked from the sandwich in her hand to the look on her face, then shrugged and left the room.

The only ones in the room right now were the Blade Raiders. Dierdra became very aware of someone on the other side of the room.

"Ray!"

Ray was smiling. He had a look of relief on his face.

All of this was cut short by a hug she received from Aeris.

"Dierdra, we were so worried," she said, "by the time we got there you had already passed out. Hiro wanted to take you to the hospital to make sure it wasn't serious."

"And you guys brought me here instead."

"Yeah," said Kit, "it's not like these battles haven't had that same effect on you before. Well you never collapsed before, but you came close."

"Anyway," said Selene, "we figured that if we took you to the hospital, it would lead to some awkward questions. Besides," her choice now had some cheeriness in it, "we knew you would some around soon."

Dierdra smiled and shook her head. It was then that she realized that Ray hadn't said a word. She looked at her team mates.

"Guy," she said, "can I talk to Ray, for a minute? Alone?"

When the whole team had left, Ray got up from the chair he was leaning on, and moved to his sister's side.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Dierdra looked down.

"Ray, about the battle-"

"Don't worry about it."

"Will you let me talk?"

Ray smiled, as he remained silent.

"I know I may have said a few bad things to you," she said, "but I still think you don't understand just how upset I was when everything happened."

"I realize that," said Ray, "Dierdra, I don't think I ever will. But will you do something for me? Answer the question."

"What question?"

"Why did you leave when you heard I was coming back?"

Dierdra looked up at him. "At that time, I was still pretty upset," she said, "I dunno, I guess I just couldn't handle seeing you again. It felt like too much."

Ray nodded. That feeling he understood.

"I guess it then all turned to anger," said Dierdra, "and I did stop thinking things through."

"What do you mean?"

"I challenged you without thinking," said Dierdra, "when it was obvious I would lose."

"No, you were actually putting up a good fight," said Ray, "I'm surprised."

Dierdra didn't answer. She then stared past Ray, out the window.

"Ray, can you promise me something?"

"Sure."

"Promise me," she said, "that you will never leave like that again."

Ray stared down at Ray. She was no longer looking past him, but into his own eyes.

"Don't worry," he said, "I won't."

Dierdra was about to say something but was cut off. There was a loud crash outside, followed by two loud voices arguing. There was a knock on the door.

Ray got up and opened it. Hiro quickly walked in, and closed the door on Tyson and Kit.

"Are they going to argue like that for the whole tournament?"

"Unfortunately," said Hiro, "so much for trying to get along."

He noticed the confused looks on Ray and Dierdra's faces.

"Never mind," he said, "you feeling ok Dierdra?"

"Yep." said Dierdra.

"Good," said Hiro, "you're going to need your strength."

"Why?"

Hiro smiled. "Because the first round of the tournament starts tomorrow."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Ch.3

Ch.4 The tournament Begins :)


	4. The Tournament Begins

Disclaimer- Same as before

Ch.4 The Tournament Begins

It was a sunny day, as teams arrived to the arena. There was already a large crowd waiting for them.

"Tyson!"

Tyson turned to see Hilary waving at him. Max gave a light cough from behind Tyson.

"A girlfriend huh?"

Tyson turned to see his cousin and her team mates, just entering the arena.

"Hey Kit," said Tyson.

Kit's eyes narrowed for a split second. "Yes hi," she said, in a low voice.

Ray looked around to catch Dierdra's eye. Dierdra glanced at him then gave him a small smile when she was sure no one else was looking.

"Oh hello."

They all turned to see Brooklyn, standing with the usual smile on his face. Beside him was someone, who was clearly his brother. He had white hair and green eyes. He had a smile that was very similar to Brooklyn's.

"Hi Brooklyn," said Tyson, "um… hi-"

"Eiden," said Brooklyn, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder, "my younger brother, as you can tell."

"Trust me, we could," said Max.

Eiden's eyes traveled over the group, taking in everyone's appearance. They stopped on the Blade Raiders.

"Hello," he said.

"Oh yeah," said Tyson, "I forgot. This is my cousin Kit."

Kit looked as though she was about to start walking again. She stopped when Tyson had said her name.

"Dierdra, Ray's twin sister. And um-"

"Selene and Aeris," said Kit.

"Yeah," said Tyson.

Hilary looked at her watch. "I guess we better go in there and find seats. See you guys later. Good luck."

"Bye Hilary," said Tyson.

Brooklyn looked down at his brother, as they too left.

"Later," said Kit.

"Hey wait for us-"

Dierdra let the door of the arena close behind her.

Many people were already seated. The four of them made their way down, choosing seats very close to the bottom. There was only one other team sitting beside them. Who they were barely registered, until one of the members spoke.

"Oh hello again."

Dierdra turned and realized she was sitting beside Oliver. She felt a twinge of annoyance, but said "Hi" back anyway. Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. Mr. Dickenson had stood up.

"Welcome," he said, "all of you. This tournament took a while, but here we all are," he glanced behind him, "now we have words from someone else who had a key part in setting up the tournament. Everyone- Valerie Hesarick."

There was a light applause. Kit made a noise that sounded like a low cough.

"What?" asked Selene.

"Valerie Hesarick," said Kit, "Hiro's ex-girlfriend." Her eyes scanned the stands. She could see Tyson's wide grin from where she was sitting. She was brought back to attention when Valerie stood up.

"There is no point in welcoming all of you, seeing as Mr. Dickenson has already done that," she said, "I just need to explain a few things before this tournament can properly begin.

"As you all know, this tournament is taking place during your school year. This does not mean you will be taking a break. Classes have been set up at the local high school for you. We expect all you to attend and do any homework assigned to you." She paused as her eyes scanned the stands. All of the bladders were teenagers. She cleared her throat and continued.

"Many residents here in New York have already come to us with some of their concerns. All of them have to do with all of you having battles in the streets. I know that some people have already stared doing that. We ask that all of you only launch your beyblades here, during your battles." Something about the way her eyes swept the stands again said, 'or else.'

"Thank- you." She sat back down, as Mr. Dickenson got to his feet.

"Now that all speeches are done," he said, "let the tournament begin!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blade Breakers win round 1!" shouted the announcer.

"Yeah!"

"Tyson, shut up, not many people were paying attention. There are too many battles going on."

Tyson looked back. Ray and Max were both standing, while Kai and Kenny were sitting on the bench.

Not too far away, the Blade Raiders were also finishing their third battle.

"Stadalight, finish him!" shouted Kit. Her bit- beast was a large dragon. Her opponent's blade flew out of the dish.

"Winner, the Blade Raiders!"

Kit turned and looked back at her team. Both Aeris and Dierdra had won their battles within minutes. The third battle was just as quick.

Selene stood up from the bench. "Well that was fast."

"And easy," said Aeris.

All around them, many teams were either starting, or just finishing their third battle.

What seemed like minutes later, all battles were done.

"Round one is finished!" shouted DJ Jazzman. The crowd's cheering got louder.

"Let's go," said Dierdra, whose ears were starting to hurt from how loud the crowd was.

"Yeah," said Selene, "coming Kit?"

""Go ahead, I'll catch up with you guys," said Kit. Hiro was standing a few feet away.

Kit walked up to him, with a small smile on her face.

"Shut up," said Hiro.

"I didn't say anything," responded Kit.

Hiro didn't said nothing, apparently staring off into space.

"You must have known she was going to be here," said Kit.

Again, Hiro didn't say anything.

"Whatever," said Kit, turning to walk away.

"Not a word to anyone Kit."

"If you mean my team, too late."

Kit walked toward the exit her team had gone. She barely registered who was standing there.

"Nice battle."

Kit stopped. Kai had his arms crossed, and was leaning against the wall.

"Are you following me?" asked Kit.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well this is the second time I have run into you, standing in my way."

"Second time, big deal," said Kai, "and I am not standing in your way this time."

"Good," said Kit, walking past him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dierdra looked around the corner, before walking. She wanted to make sure no one saw her (especially her brother).

It was now 5:00 in the afternoon, and she was in the hotel, where other teams were staying.

Dierdra quickly went into the pool room when she saw Kevin, coming her way. He would be sure to tell Ray that she had been here.

"Hi!"

Dierdra closed her eyes, for a minute, and fought back her desire to shout. She finally turned, and faced Oliver.

"Why are you everywhere I go?"

"I am not," he said.

"Yes you are," said Dierdra, "this better not keep happening."

"What do want me to do? Jump out the way and hide every time I see you coming?"

"Could you do that?"

"I was joking," said Oliver.

"I had to try," said Dierdra, turning her back on Oliver.

"Wait!"

"And why?" asked Dierdra. She turned toward the other door of the pool room, knowing that it was closer to the exit of the hotel.

"Just wait."

"No thank-you," said Dierdra. She stopped when she saw Oliver standing in her path.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Just to talk," said Oliver, "you seem angry at me."

"Well, if that's what you think," she said, as she started walking again.

Oliver still did not move. Dierdra shook her head as she walked around him. She instantly regretted choosing this path, when she slipped on the wet floor.

Dierdra grabbed Oliver's arm, but that did not stop her from falling. Both she and Oliver fell into the pool.

Dierdra was the first to reach the surface.

"Dierdra?"

Dierdra looked up, just as Oliver was also resurfacing. Kevin was standing at the edge of the pool, staring at Dierdra with an amused looked on his face.

"It's been a few years hasn't it?" he asked.

Dierdra looked around her. The ladder was on the other side of the pool, and she wasn't a strong swimmer.

"Kevin, pull me out."

Kevin now had a wide grin on his face. He shook his head, and looked back toward the door. Dierdra couldn't see what he could, as she was too low too see through the window on the door.

Kevin opened his mouth. "Hey Ray! Come see this!"

"You better run Kevin," said Dierdra, struggling to pull herself out. She could hear Oliver behind her, trying to swim toward the edge.

The door to the pool room opened. Dierdra's eyes widened when Ray walked in, followed by Mariah.

Ray stopped and looked at his sister. Behind him, Mariah was shaking with silent laughter. Ray glared at Ray, who was close to laughing himself.

"How-"

"Never mind that," said Dierdra, "just pull me out."

Ray didn't want to pull his sister out just yet, but he knew delaying it would mean a great deal of pain later. He walked to the edge, and grabbed Dierdra's arm. He pulled enough so Dierdra was able to get her knees on the edge of the pool. From there she was able to push herself up out of the water.

Mariah grabbed a towel, still smiling.

"Let's get of her," said Dierdra, turning toward the door.

"Don't you wanna dry off first?"

Dierdra glared at Kevin. Kevin instantly went unusually quiet.

The four of them began to leave, but were stopped by a shout. "What about me?"

Dierdra turned. "You were doing fine earlier," said Dierdra, "you seem to know how to swim. You should be able to swim over to the ladder and pull yourself out."

Dierdra turned her back on him. "If not, we'll send your team down in hour or so to get you."

"HEY!" shouted Oliver, as the door swung shut behind them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Ch.4

Ch.5 Blackout


	5. Blackout

Disclaimer- same as before

Ch.5 Blackout

An hour later, Dierdra was just leaving Ray's hotel room. She hadn't planned to stay for that long, but she didn't want to go back when her clothes were dripping wet. And the White Tigers were all too happy to see her again.

Dierdra felt significant relief when she left. She was turning the corner, when she saw Kit, heading her way.

"Why are _you _here?" asked Dierdra, putting emphasis on the word 'you'.

"Tyson dragged me here," said Kit, "idiot. Anyway, I'm looking for Aeris, because she decided to follow, for whatever reason. What about you?"

"Long story," said Dierdra, shaking her head, "anyway, I'm leaving now. See ya."

"Yeah," said Kit.

Dierdra finally reached the elevators. She only had to wait a minute for an elevator. The doors were just closing when they stopped, and someone else walked in.

Oliver stopped, and stared at Dierdra, with a slight glare in his eyes. Dierdra froze as the elevator doors closed behind Oliver.

"Um… hi," she said, "I see you got out of the pool alright."

"Yes," said Oliver, "Johnny happened to pass by a few minutes after you left."

"So problem solved then," said Dierdra, starting to feel a little awkward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?"

Aeris looked over the railing, at the floors below. She could swear she heard someone down there.

Aeris continued walking down the stairs, regretting her choice not to just take the elevators down.

Five minutes later, the power went out. Every area of the hotel was plunged into darkness, as the lights went out, and the elevators stopped.

"What the hell?" said Kit, as she looked around the darkened hallway. "What happened to the lights?" she started to walk along the wall. She stopped when she heard someone behind her. She turned around, and saw nothing in the hallway.

"Is there someone there?" Kit asked, starting to feel a little frightened, "I swear I can beat you up."

Immediately, a light came from out of nowhere, shining right towards her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it," said Dierdra. She couldn't see a thing in the elevator. "You," she said, looking into the dark, "do you have a flashlight or something?"

"I have my cell phone," said Oliver, from somewhere in front of her.

"Well?"

"Yeah, hang on."

Oliver's face was now illuminated from the light on his cell phone.

"I have no signal right now," said Oliver.

Dierdra closed her eyes for a minute, then opened them. She looked up.

"Think that's a way out?" she asked, pointing at what appeared to be a trap door on the roof of the elevator.

"Could be," said Oliver.

"Give ma a boost," said Oliver.

"What?"

"Help me get up there."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh?" Aeris looked around. It was pure darkness. She couldn't see the stairs in front of her.

Aeris continued to make her way down the stairs, only the banister guiding her.

"This is great," she said, "real great. In the stairwell, with no lights." She stepped down, only to miss the next step. "Oh no," she said, as she fell forwards.

Waiting for the pain that usually came with falling down the stairs, Aeris felt instead, as though she was in someone's arms.

"That would have hurt, huh?"

"Oh!" said Aeris, as she realized it was Eiden who had caught her. "Yes, thank-you." She could feel her self turning red. There was something about how close she was to him…

"Come on," said Eiden, "Let's go back up, that floor's closer." He took Aeris hand, and guided her back up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit looked up, and realized it was Kai. Her eyes narrowed as she made a growl- like noise.

"You idiot, you scared the shit out of me," she said, as she tried to punch him. He caught her hand.

Kit looked surprised, and opened her mouth to say something, but Kai spoke first. "Look, it seems the power went out. We have to find the others." He let go of her hand.

Kit realized, too late, that her face was all red. 'He has such a nice touch,' thought Kit. She shook her head. 'What am I thinking?'

"Well, let's go," said Kit, as she walked ahead of Kai. Kai followed behind her.

'Why can't I get her out of my head?' Kai's mind was asking himself. 'I shouldn't have in my head all the time like this.' It took him a minute to realize that he was staring at Kit as she walked. Staring at a certain point of her body that would have earned him the label of "pervert".

Kai began to walk a little faster so he was walking beside her.

"There should be a stairwell nearby," said Kai, "my team is staying on the floor below. What you're doing up here-"

"I was looking for Aeris," said Kit, as they reached a door at the end of the hall. Kai pushed it open, and shone the light on the many stairs.

Together, they started to climb up, Kit on one side, Kai on the other.

'Oh my gosh, I'm all alone with him,' thought Kit.

"HEY!" yelled someone, out of nowhere.

Kit jumped, causing her to fall. She tried to grab the banister, but her hand couldn't find it. "Crap…"

Kit closed her eyes then instantly felt arms go around her. Instead of landing on the hard ground, she realized she had fallen on someone. She opened her eyes, and saw it was Kai's eyes around her. Kai was the person she had fallen on.

Kit's eyes widened, as she struggled to get off him. When she managed to get to her feet, she heard very loud laughter. She grabbed Kai's flashlight, which was lying on the ground a few feet away. She shone it in the direction of the laughter, and saw Aeris, with Eiden standing behind her.

Aeris was shaking with laughter, while Eiden had a small smile n his face.

"Idiot, you scared me," said Kit.

Aeris just looked her, still shaking. "You should have seen your face, it was priceless," she said.

Kit narrowed her eyes. Forgetting the fact that she could barely see her way in front of her, she began to run down the stairs, towards Aeris.

Aeris panicked, and also began to run, only to trip on Eiden, and fall to her knees.

Now it was Kit's turn to laugh. "Now that was funny," she said.

Kit had only made it halfway down that staircase. She turned and looked behind her back.

Kai was still on the floor.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Kit, as she made her way back up the stairs.

Kai only nodded in response.

"You guys, let's get out of here and find the others," said Kit, deciding to take charge. Aeris and Eiden simply nodded.

Kit looked back to Kai, and held out her hand. He took, and, with her help, got to his feet.

Kit immediately let go, and turned back to the stairs. Kai followed her, feeling a sharp pain in his foot. Not good.

By the time Kai got to the bottom of the stairs, Eiden was pushing the door open. No one had noticed that he was limping.

They found Tyson and Max, standing outside their room. Tyson saw Kit, and ran up to them.

"Hey do you guys know what happened to the power?" he asked. They all shook their heads.

"Oh well. Back to our room then, I guess," he said.

Tyson simply turned, and walked back towards his room. Aeris and Eiden followed, with Kit behind him. Kit looked behind her, and saw at once that Kai was limping.

"Hey, are you hurt?" asked Kit. There was no response from Kai.

"Is it because of me?" she asked. Still no response.

"Fine, don't talk to me, but I'll still have to look at your leg," she said, as she walked into Tyson and Max's room. She stopped. Candles were lit everywhere.

"Hey Tyson, what's with all the candles?" asked Aeris, smiling, "Was something going on here?"

"No!" shouted Tyson and Max together, "Nothing was going on!"

"Just a question," said Aeris, still smiling, "why fragrance candles though?"

"It was all the hotel had," said Max, smirking, "Tyson here is the one who wanted to go to the room of a certain someone down the hall."

"Just to make sure she was alright," said Tyson, turning a very light shade of red.

"Sure, whatever."

Aeris sat down on one of the beds, followed by Eiden who sat beside her.

Kit and Kai sat beside her. Kit lifted Kai's leg, and looked at it.

"Well, it looks sprained. Does it hurt anywhere?" she asked.

Kai shook his head, still not saying anything.

"Ok good, hey Tyson-," Kit paused when she noticed Tyson staring at her and Kai.

"Tyson, wipe that smirk off your face before I hit you upside the head," she said.

Tyson stepped back. "What?" he asked.

"Get some bandages," said Kit, as she looked back at Kai's leg.

Tyson disappeared into the bathroom, returning a few minutes later with the bandages.

Kit took them, and started wrapping them around Kai's leg, Kai not taking his eyes off her while she worked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Ch.5

Ch.6 Blackout Pt.2


	6. Blackout Pt 2

Ch.6 Blackout Pt.2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver helped Dierdra climb up the side of the elevator.

"Hurry up," said Oliver.

Dierdra reached for the door to push it up, when Oliver's arms seemed to twitch, then give out. Dierdra gasped, when she realized there was nothing holding her up. She fell back, landing on Oliver.

Oliver's cell phone slid to the corner of the elevator. It took a minute for things to fully register for Dierdra.

"Can you get off me?"

"Hang on."

Dierdra put her hand on the wall, and pushed herself sideways. Once she was off of Oliver, she got to her feet.

"What was that? Why did you drop me?"

Oliver was just getting to his feet. He had already picked up his cell phone.

"I couldn't hold you."

Dierdra's eyes narrowed, as she glared at him.

"Are you that weak or something/"

Oliver threw his arms slightly to the side, as if trying to display something.

Dierdra nodded. "Right."

She walked over to the opposite corner of the elevator, and closed her eyes. She brought one hand up to her head, as she slid down the wall, until she was sitting on the floor.

Oliver knew at once that something was wrong. "Dierdra?"

"What?" She still had not opened her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Something clicked in Oliver's head.

"Dierdra- are you claustrophobic?" he asked.

Dierdra didn't answer. Oliver stared at her for a minute, trying to work something out in his head. He finally walked over, and sat down beside.

"What are you doing?" asked Dierdra, moving away.

"Sorry," said Oliver, "But look- we're not getting out of here anytime soon."

"Your point?"

"We should do something- use up the time."

Dierdra's eyes narrowed slightly. "And what exactly do you want to do?"

Oliver shrugged. "I don't know. Talk?"

"About what?"

"Stuff" said Oliver.

Dierdra's mouth was open in slight shock, as she stared at Oliver.

Oliver stared back at her expectantly.

It was a few minutes before Dierdra finally spoke again.

"Fine."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit finished wrapping the bandages around Kai's leg. She looked up, and was surprised to see Kai, gazing down at her.

The silence was broken by a loud knock on the door. Tyson jumped, and Aeris fell off the bed.

Max strode over to the door, as Eiden pulled Aeris up.

"Hello?" asked as he opened the door.

"Hey Max," said Ray. He looked around the room. He noticed Kit and Aeris. "Dierdra's not with you guys?"

"No," said Kit, "why?"

Ray looked across the room at her. "She left our room a few minutes before the power went out," said Ray, "I don't think she left the hotel."

"Last I saw her," said Kit, "she was heading toward the elevators."

"How long before the power went out?"

Kit had an unpleasant feeling in her stomach. "Not long."

"What's wrong?" asked Max.

Kit glanced at him. "If she was in the elevator when the power went out- it wouldn't be all that good. She's claustrophobic."

"Oh," said Max.

"Yeah," said Aeris, "I remember just last month-"

"Aeris," said Kit, in a warning voice.

Aeris immediately went silent. Ray looked from Kit to Aeris, waiting for one of them to finish the sentence.

"Let's just go find her," said Kit, before Ray could speak," if she is trapped in one of the elevators, she's gonna need someone to talk to her."

Ray nodded. Aeris and Eiden both stood up. Out of the corner of her eye, Kit saw Kai do the same.

"You're staying," said Kit. Kai just stared at her.

"Kit, let him do whatever he wants," said Tyson.

"No," said Kit. She sent Kai a look that said "stay or you'll have more than a sprained ankle to worry about."

Kai just shrugged. "Whatever."

Max and Tyson followed Kai, Aeris and Eiden out the door. Ray had already walked ahead, and was turning the corner.

"Johnny?"

The others caught up to him, and saw Johnny standing in the hallway with a flashlight.

"Have you guys seen Oliver?" he asked, "Robert won't let me back into the hotel room unless I find him."

"No," said Ray, "we were actually just looking for my sister."

"You mean Dierdra," said Johnny, suddenly smirking, "yeah, Oliver had said something about her. He's not all that happy that you guys left him in the swimming pool."

"That was her idea," said Ray, "and if he-"

"You honestly think Oliver's gonna do anything?" said Johnny, "Anyway, I tried calling her cell phone, but he must have it turned off or something."

"Well, try again," said Aeris.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dierdra stared at Oliver, waiting. "Well? What do you want to talk about?"

Oliver's eyes narrowed slightly at her tone. "Are you mad at me or something?"

"What?"

"You seem angry with me," he said.

"Why would I be angry?" asked Dierdra.

"Well," said Oliver, "When I saw you earlier- and you said something about always running into each other."

"I was more annoyed about that," said Dierdra, "Not mad."

"Why did you leave me in the pool then?"

Dierdra smiled. "That was more of a revenge thing."

"Revenge for what?"

"Pulling me into the pool."

"Are you kidding?" asked Oliver. "_You're_ the one who fell. _You're _the one who pulled _me_ in."

Dierdra kept smiling. It was silent for a few minutes.

"So," said Oliver, "um... what do you think it going to happen in the tournament?"

"It just started," said Dierdra, "I really don't know-"

"Robert's convinced our team might win."

"Really," said Dierdra.

"Yeah," said Oliver, "He sounded quite confident."

"I think every team's confident that they'll win the tournament," said Dierdra.

"Is yours?"

Dierdra took a minute to think about her answer. "Yeah, I think so."

"Well that means you'll be facing us eventually," said Oliver.

"I guess," said Dierdra.

It was silent again.

"So anything _you _want to talk about?" asked Oliver.

"More?" asked Dierdra.

"Well yeah," said Oliver, "I just noticed-" he stopped.

"Noticed what?"

"In the past fifteen minutes we've been talking," said Oliver, "have you felt any claustrophobia at all?"

Dierdra didn't answer. It was true. She had been distracted from any fear of this elevator while she was talking to him.

Oliver was smiling at her. For the first time, Dierdra was starting to appreciate the fact that he was there.

It was then that the elevator gave an unpleasant lurch.

Dierdra looked up. "What was that?"

"I dunno," said Oliver, standing up. He held out a hand to Dierdra, who took it, and pulled herself up.

The elevator moved again. The power can't be back yet, the lights aren't on," said Dierdra, starting to feel uneasy again.

Oliver's cell phone rang.

"I thought you didn't have any signal," said Dierdra.

"So did I," said Oliver, flipping it open to answer it. "Hello?"

"Oliver," came Johnny's voice.

"Oh, hi Johnny-"

"Where are you?"

"In an elevator," said Oliver, "with Ray's sister."

"Ok," said Johnny, "did you- shut up Ray- did you see what floor you were on before the power went out?"

"We weren't in the elevator for very long," said Oliver, "I don't think we made it to the next floor."

"Really…" said another voice, a girl's voice. "DIERDRA!"

"Aeris?" said Dierdra, walking to the elevator door.

"This one here guys."

"Tell her not to shout," said Oliver, now holding the phone away from his ear.

Dierdra was smiling again.

They heard the click, which meant that Johnny had hung up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how do we get them out of there?" asked Aeris.

"We could just wait until the power comes back on." said Johnny.

"But that could take all night," said Kit. A small idea formed in her head.

"You use an axe as your launcher right?" she asked Johnny.

"Yeah."

"Then go get it," said Kit.

"Why?"

"Just go get it."

Johnny ran back to his hotel room.

"What good will that do?" asked Max, "I don't think the hotel would be too happy with us, if we break down the door."

"That's not what the axe is for."

"Yeah Max," said Tyson, "It's for tomorrow's headline. 16- year- old Tyson Grainger, killed by his axe- wielding cousin."

"No, but thanks for the idea," said Kit.

Johnny finally returned, followed by Robert and Enrique.

"I still don't see-"

"Just pass it to me."

Johnny didn't look very happy about the prospect of handing her his axe.

"Nothing is going to happen to it," said Kit.

Johnny reluctantly handed it over to her. A loud noise made them turn.

Aeris pressed her ear against the elevator door. "That didn't sound good."

Yeah," said Kit. She brought the axe over to the door, and wedged the blade between the door and the wall. She then stepped back, and looked at the guys. "Well get to work," she said.

Aeris coughed to conceal her laugh.

"Are you kidding?"

Kit folded her arms and stared at them.

Muttering something about lazy cousins, Tyson walked over, and put his hands on the axe. He was joined by Ray, Max and Johnny.

After a few minutes of Max and Tyson pushing the axe, and Ray and Johnny pulling, they were able to move the door enough so that they could push it open by hand.

The elevator was mostly on their floor, with a lot of it on the floor below.

"Of course there's another door," said Tyson.

It wasn't long before they had that door open as well. They looked down to see Dierdra and Oliver, both with relieved looks on their faces.

The elevator moved again, and slid down an inch or two.

"It's falling?" said Kit.

Inside the elevator, Oliver turned to Dierdra. "I'll push you up," he said.

"Are you kidding?" asked Dierdra.

"Come on," said Oliver, "I won't drop you this time."

"You dropped her?" asked Aeris, "When was this?"

"Never mind," said Dierdra.

Ray was looking down at her. "We'll pull you up Dierdra," he said.

Dierdra looked back at Oliver. "Fine," she said.

Once they had pulled her out, Johnny looked into the elevator. "Oliver, you next."

It didn't take long to pull Oliver out. They all stood back and watched the elevator.

"Well, it looks fine now," said Eiden, walking over to it, "I don't understand why it would have begun to fall like that."

"What is going on here?"

They all turned to see Hiro standing at the beginning of the hallway. Dierdra retreated, leaving Oliver to explain.

Ray followed her. "Dierdra?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," said Dierdra. Ray stared at his sister for the next few minutes.

"Ok," said Hiro, "the elevator we'll deal with tomorrow. All of you should get to bed, classes start tomorrow. Kit, Aeris, Dierdra, I think you guys should stay at the hotel tonight." His words were followed by immediate protests.

"I'm not asking," he said, "it would be best, considering the time. Pick up your school stuff in the morning. I'll go see if the hotel has an extra room."

"Dierdra can stay in Mariah's room," said Ray.

Hiro nodded, and walked away.

"Ray-" said Dierdra.

Ray shook his head. "Mariah will be happy to have an excuse to stay up late."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Ch. 6

Ch.7- School


	7. School

I'll say it again. i'm sorry for the long update.

Disclaimer- same as before.

Ch.7 School

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where were you guys last night?" asked Selene.

"I told you, Hiro made us stay at the hotel," said Kit.

It was now 8:30 in the morning, and the four Blade Raiders were on their way to the local high school.

"Never mind us," said Kit, "what happened to _you_."

"I was at the mall- looking at new parts," Selene quickly added, after Kit raised her eyebrows.

Dierdra brought her hand up to her mouth as she yawned.

"Tired?"

"Mariah kept me up half the night- talking," said Dierdra, yawning again, "remind me to kill Ray later."

"Will do," said Aeris, with her usual smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson looked down at his schedule.

"Five classes?" he looked up at Hiro. "I thought there were only four classes-"

Ray was staring at his own schedule, pausing on his fifth period subject. "P.E.? Are you kidding?"

Hiro sighed. "Honestly," he said to himself. He then looked up at the five teenagers in front of him. "That was something that Valerie suggested," said Hiro, "to keep you guys active during the tournament. Mr. Dickenson told me. But look at it this way. All of you will be in that together- just the teams."

"It's still gym," said Tyson.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Room 143," said Kit, as she walked into her classroom.

Most of the class seemed to already be there. Kit's eyes narrowed slightly when she saw that all the desks had been paired together.

"This should be fun," she said in a sarcastic tone, as she sat down.

Kit put her head down on the desk. Immediately her thoughts went to what had happened yesterday. She barely registered the fact that someone had sat down beside her.

A sudden silence told her that the teacher had entered the classroom.

There was a "Good morning" from the teacher and shortly after, he began to take roll call.

"When I call your name, say 'here'," he said.

Kit still did not look up. She listened to each name, trying to see if she recognized any of them.

"Kai Hiwatari?"

"Here."

Kit almost jumped. Finally looking up, she realized Kai was sitting beside her.

"About time," he said in a low voice, "I though you were going to stay like that for the whole period."

Kit was about to respond, when the teacher called her name.

"Kit Kinomiya?"

"Here," said Kit. She then lowered her voice. "Your leg better now?"

"Yeah, it is," said Kai.

"You sound surprised," said Kit.

"I'm not," said Kai.

Both were silenced by the teacher clearing his throat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dierdra sat down and put her head in her hands. She was already starting to form a headache.

The sound of a scraping chair meant someone had sat down beside her.

"Good morning."

Dierdra turned her head slightly, and saw Oliver smiling at her.

"Hi," said Dierdra, lowering her eyes to the piece of paper in front of here.

"Not talking to me?"

"Why would you think that?" asked Dierdra, still not looking up.

Oliver sighed. "Tired?" he asked.

"Very," said Dierdra.

"Yeah well," said Oliver, "I don't think you'll get through the tournament like that."

"Oh, are you guys in the tournament?"

Dierdra looked up. The girl in front of them had turned around, and was looking at them both. She had long brown hair, and blue- green eyes.

"Sorry," she said, "I'm Cassandra- Cassandra Himera."

"Hi," said Oliver, "I'm Oliver. And this is Dierdra. Yeah we are in the tournament. You?"

The girl shook her head. "I don't beyblade."

Before anyone could say anything else, the teacher walked in. Cassandra turned around in her seat.

Dierdra yawned, as the teacher began to take roll call.

Oliver now lowered his voice so he could talk to Dierdra.

"I passed by the reception desk this morning," he said, "heard Hiro complaining about that elevator."

"What did the receptionist say?"

"I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention," said Oliver, "but from what I did hear- the elevator's not exactly old."

At the moment the teacher called "Dierdra Kon." Dierdra raised her hand, and waited until the teacher called the next name.

"So why did it fall then?"

"They don't know," said Oliver, raising his hand when his name was called, "one more thing. The wires weren't exactly frayed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now fifth period gym class. The teacher stood in front of the large group of students.

"My name is Coach Tearn," he said, "I know all of you are in the tournament, but that does not mean you'll get it easy. Tomorrow, you'll all be going laps. But today…" Standing beside him was a basket. "You'll be playing dodge ball. Girls vs. boys."

There was murmuring among the students, as the girls and boys separated.

"This should be fun," said Selene.

"You got that right," said Kit, her eyes sweeping the gym. So many targets.

The coach blew his whistle.

Immediately, balls started flying.

Dierdra ran forwards, trying to grab a ball in front of her. She had just reached her, when one came around and hit her in the back. Dierdra looked up to see a smirk on Ray's face.

"You're out Dierdra," Ray called across the field.

It was Dierdra's turn to smirk. "So are you."

"What?"

Dierdra had seen it coming before the words were out of Ray's mouth. Mariah had flung a ball at Ray. By the time Ray turned around, it had already hit him.

They both sat on the bleachers, Ray one step above his sister. It was silent between them for a minute, as they watched their fellow students, slowly being eliminated.

"Dierdra, I'm curious," said Ray, "what all happened in the elevator last night?"

"Nothing," said Dierdra, watching as Tyson threw a ball at Kit.

"Something must have happened," said Ray, "you're acting… different."

Kit had managed to dodge the ball, grabbing another one, and throwing it at Tyson.

"We just talked," said Dierdra.

The ball missed Tyson, He retaliated with another ball.

"That's all?"

"Yes."

Ray didn't believe his sister. She was being too quiet.

"Just drop it o.k. Ray?" asked Dierdra.

Ray narrowed his eyes at her. "Yeah, whatever," he said, "I'll drop it- for now."

Dierdra didn't respond. Ray looked back in time to see a spectacular end to the dodge ball fight between Tyson and Kit. Kit had dodged Tyson's latest throw. She grabbed the ball, and threw at him. The ball hit him across the side of the head, sending him flying.

The coach blew his whistle. "Girls win round one! Everyone, back in."

Disgruntled students walked off the benches.

"Good job," said Mariah, looking at Kit.

"Thanks."

For the third time that day, the coach blew his whistle.

This time no one was holding back. Very soon, many people were eliminated.

Kit had just hit Max, in the stomach, when she heard a gasp behind her.

Tyson had thrown a ball at Dierdra, hitting her in the stomach, and winding her.

As Dierdra fell to her knees, gasping for breath, Dierdra picked up the ball, and flung it at Tyson. This one hit Tyson in the side, causing a great deal of pain.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kit saw a ball coming toward her. She jumped out of the way in time, looking up to see who had thrown it. Kai was staring at her from across the gym.

Kit looked around. Dierdra had been pulled off the battlefield by Ray.

'We're the only ones left?' She grabbed the ball, and threw it at Kai.

Kai jumped out of the way, throwing another ball at Kit.

Kit had already dived for another ball. She grabbed, and looked back in time, to see the ball flying toward her.

Kit panicked. She managed to dodge the ball, hurling the one she was holding at Kai. It hit Kai in the gut.

The whistle sounded. "Girls win round two!"

Kit saw at once that Kai was bent over, holding his stomach.

"Are you o.k.?" Kit asked.

Kai didn't answer.

"Fine then," she snapped, returning to her side of the field.

Dierdra, Aeris and Selene were all standing in a group. Mariah was also standing with them.

"Do you notice that there seems to be much more guys than there are girls?" she asked.

Kit looked across the field. "True," said Kit, "yet we've managed to beat them two games in a roll."

Dierdra also looked across the field. "I don't think I can take another one to the stomach," she said.

"Just stay away from Tyson," said Kit, "he'll try that again." Kit glanced at Tyson. "But I'll probably hit him upside the head again in the first five minutes of the game.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Ch.7

Don't forget to review. :)

Ch.8 Soccer


End file.
